Iona
White Dragon Iona is a dragon that originated from the Chaos Dragon. Unlike the more hostile Chaos Descendants, Iona is childish, meek and kind-hearted. Profile Iona assumes the appearance of a young boy with white hair, light blue eyes and white robes appropriate for cold climates. He also wears a brown sash with a geometric design, and leaves a pair of small wings apparent from view. Unlike the other descendants of the Chaos Dragon, Iona does not show any form of detachment towards humans and other dragons. Instead, his personality is befitting of his looks: soft-spoken, easily flustered and excessively timid, which makes him difficult to manage at best and annoying at worst. Another trait that set him apart from other Chaos Descendants is his strong sense of responsibility, willing to use up most of his powers on a cause that can be considered to be unrelated to him entirely. He is also very interested in the lives of human adventurers, and often uses this to motivate himself in doing heroic deeds. Since Iona also keeps the memories of the Chaos Dragon in him as its descendant, Iona sometimes refers to himself in either the first person (to refer to himself) or third person (to refer to the Chaos Dragon). History Early Life The White Dragon was brought to life near the town called Halfling, a place with a predominantly cold climate, and eventually based his appearance on the town's inhabitants and the clothing they use. He met the Red Dragon Rubinart as the latter was on his occasional trips across Lagendia, and the Red Dragon is immediately annoyed by the then-unnamed White Dragon's childish personality. However, Rubinart began to warm up to the White Dragon's character, and decided to give the dragon a name, "Iona", which means "snowflake" in contrast to his more bold name. Iona became friends with Rubinart since that first meeting. However, Iona left to places unknown, and even Rubinart, who has been looking for him for help in during the Monolith crisis, was unable to find him. Chance Encounter Iona is first met when the Player is sent by the Elf Elder to investigate Swamp of Dead Night. The Player is surprised to find a kid wandering such a dangerous place and tells him to leave. Iona is hardly paying attention to what the Player is saying and instead runs towards them and starts smelling. Iona identifies Geraint's smell in the Player, voicing that he means not "the shorty" but "old big Geraint". Iona then asks the Player if they were friends of Geraint, which they asserts. Excited, Iona says that the Player must be the same person Argenta was talking about and introduces himself, willingly confessing that he is the White Dragon and a Chaos descendant. Startled, the Player raises their weapon and asks Iona the reason for being at Anu Arendel. Iona reassures that he isn't there to do anything bad, and that he can't recall ever doing anything bad before. Iona expresses being afraid of the Player, but requests them to speak with him again once they reach Silver Crescent Training Ground because he claims he has been looking for them. Iona makes the Player seal the pact with a Pinky Promise. At Silver Crescent Training Ground, Iona reveals that this is the first time he gets to speak so much with a a human. Despite the Player's dislike for him, Iona explains further about his nature. Iona is a leftover of a Chaos Fragment that was not infected, and unlike the others he possesses Chaos' conscience and memories. This often makes him confused about his own identity and he sometimes feels he is either Chaos or Iona. Despite Argenta's protests, Geraint spared Iona saying that he was fine the way he was. Because Geraint trusted the Player, Iona was hoping they could also become friends with him. After hearing of Geraint's death, Iona tried to find out what happened and encountered the new Geraint, who did not recognize him. Seeking answers, Iona met up with Argenta who told him that humans were at fault for the death of the original Geraint. Iona realizes that now he can not be friends with the new Geraint and hope the Player can trust him, be their friends and help him fight the Red Dragon. Iona claims he is able to understand the Red Dragon due to his own nature, and claims to possess and extensive knowledge so he reassures the Player that they can ask him anytime. The next encounter, the Player questions Iona about different subjects, starting with the Ancient Dragon. Iona begins claiming that Ancient was so big it would have been a shocking creature to witness. Ancient was born earlier than Chaos, and it was the stronger of both. Ancient's human form was also bigger than Chaos. Iona remembers that Ancient's eyes seemed always scary and sad, but questions why would it feel sadness. As Chaos was killed and fragmented before Ancient, Iona has no idea of how the process happened. Next is the Red Dragon, Iona is aware that the current Red Dragon is King Feather, and theorizes that maybe the King killed the original Red Dragon and took it's jewel for himself. Iona wonders why would the Red Dragon command the Dragon followers and the Apostles, as Dragon's aren't keen to manipulating humans. Iona is aware that King Feather now possesses Karas' Jewel as well, and he is infuriated by the fact that he used it's powers to destroy Saint Haven, however he is also shocked by the fact that a human can handle two Dragon Jewels at once and it's afraid of Feather's interest in the Monolith. Lastly, the subject switches to the Monolith, Iona explains that it's an artifact that connects the Goddess with the world they live in, and allows the entrance to her dreams. Inside the Monolith it's impossible to differ from dream and reality, so anyone who isn't a God or a Dragon that gets near can turn insane solely because of it's aura. If the Monolith is opened, everything would collapse and time would warp causing the world known as Mist Land to leak on Lagendia. Preventing this is what Argenta has done a lot of sacrifices for. The Player points out that Iona does not look like other Dragons, and he shows his wings. The Player answers that Iona has a different feeling about him, and he states that it's probably because of how talkative he has become, compared to how little he spoke before as Chaos. Iona quickly changes the subject and starts talking about Mist Land, explaining that it's a place full of poison and darkness, and that we must avoid said darkness and creatures like Beyond Dragon from entering our current world. Iona explains that because of the poison from Beyond Dragon, he died as a creature who wanted to destroy the world. His only memory of the event is the feeling of the world around him shrinking and seeing a barren land around him. Still in shock due to his new appearance and the fragmentation of his jewel, Iona searched everywhere for Ancient until he realized that he had killed it and that he was the one who destroyed Lagendia. Scared, Iona ran away to a far away place known as Halfling, but was eventually located by Argenta and Geraint. Geraint noticed that Iona was a hollow body and realized that he was no threat, so he refused to kill him despite Argenta's opposition. Iona and Geraint eventually became friends. After the Player's conversation with Iona is done, he request the next meet up to be at Forest of Waiting Noon, due to Iona perceiving a strange power coming from that place. The conversation with Iona at Forest of Waiting Noon plays differently for every class. If the Player is Warrior, Archer, Sorceress or Cleric Iona will ask if how they are feeling about their illness and express his concern. If the Player is Academic, Iona will identify Ancient's power from her. If they Player is Assassin, Iona will point out that there is something strange about his body which seems to be a side-effect from the time warping with Lunaria, and that the smell of Geraint is slowly wearing off. Iona also doubts that the Assassin is completely human, because he doesn't think Lunaria would randomly pick a regular person. When the conversation is over, Iona says that they need to get done with the real reason for their meeting, states that he is currently too weak and asks if the Player is his friend. The Player states that they trust Iona and are now partners, and ask Iona about his plans. Iona has decided that the best they can do is use Geraint's past as example and questions the Player about the battle against the second Black Dragon but they do not get much information from it, so he decides to focus on the first Black Dragon Raid instead and asks the Player if they could go gather information for him, as his appearance and frail condition make it troublesome for him to go to human settlements. The Player decides to consult Heraldry Scholar Stas due to his direct involvement in the Black Dragon Raid, and Iona waits for them at the same place. The Player acquires the book Black Dragon Raid - The Idiot's Guide - Book I from Stas and returns to Forest of Waiting Noon to meet Iona again, but it doesn't work as planned and based on Stas' recommendation, the Player and Iona head to Swamp of Dead Night to search for Book II. Iona is confused about how the Six Heroes relationship begun being so tense, and how Geraint and Argenta seemed to hate each other. The following conversation with Iona is unique for the Academic class. Iona will ask her opinion about humans, and confesses being jealous of the Academic being so human-like, and in return she confesses being jealous of Iona for his Dragon powers. Despite this, Iona clarifies that he does not wish to become human or else he won't be able to finish his mission. As Iona is still interested in the Six Heroes stories, the Player pays another visit to Heraldry Scholar Stas. Unfortunately, the third book of the series is out of print as the original edition was very limited, and has become a rare and expensive collectible. Stas suggest the Player to go find Master Archer Ithilien, as she was in the battle personally. However, Ithilien advices the Player to go find Lianna. The Player returns to Swamp of Dead Night, but Iona has left already, leaving behind a note to go find him at Silver Crescent Training Ground, and that he met "a weird elf". The Player finds Iona and Lianna focused in a conversation, as Lianna seems very excited to meet a Chaos Dragon. Iona ask Lianna if she was Geraint's friends, as she must have met him frequently due to her smell of him but they notice the Player and get distracted. Lianna then starts narrating about the Six Heroes' stay at Anu Arendel and how they together came up with a plan to fight the enemy. When Lianna is done, she ask if they want to hear more stories about Geraint, and that they should feel very lucky to met her because she knows stories not documented in any book. Lianna tells them about a private conversation between Geraint and Velskud, when they were bickering over Geraint's bad manners. She finishes saying that they are stupid men and staying with them makes her more and more stupid, smiling bitterly. She laments the story and expresses being angry at those fools by simply talking about it. Trivia *When talking about the Chaos Dragon, Iona constantly switches between first and third person. This could be intended to highlight Iona's identity issues. *Iona's wings have a naturally low temperature, described as an icy feel. Category:Dragons Category:Non-Player Characters